Un changement extraordinaire
by sawa17
Summary: Quand deux destins sont forcés de se croiser, quand on essait de cacher ses sentiments et quand on cherche le moyen d'ésperer encore malgrés les épreuves. Rien de dramatique, un peu de romantisme, c'est ma première fanfiction soyez indulgents....
1. souvenirs

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire... non c'était pas possible, elle continua a courir ne s'arrêtant qu'a contre cœur ayant du mal à respirer.  
-Hermione, dit une voix derrière elle  
Cette voix, elle ne la reconnaissait que trop bien c'est ce qui lui donna le courage de continuer a courir pour lui échapper, elle ne voulait pas l'affronter sachant qu'en le regardant dans les yeux elle céderait une fois de plus. Elle n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter, elle avait pourtant vécu tellement de merveilleux moments avec lui, comment avait elle pu être aussi naïve. Elle arriva enfin devant la cabane d'Hagrid tapant de toute ces forces à la porte, il lui ouvrit enfin sans lui laisser le temps de parler elle se précipita a l'intérieur de la cabane et ferma la porte . Elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas la chercher chez Hagrid ... enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte  
-Hermione, Hermione je sais que tu es là ouvre moi je t'en prie, dit une voix de jeune homme derrière la porte.  
Hagrid ne comprenait pas mais devant la mine suppliante d'Hermione il consenti a ouvrir la porte mais pas suffisamment pour que le jeune homme ne la voie.  
En ouvrant la porte Hagrid ne s'attendait vraiment pas a voir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, c'était un jeune homme blond aux yeux gris métal les cheveux en bataille, avec le teint blanc et un nez en pointe tt habillé de noir avec une cravate verte et argent. Drago Malefoy se tenais devant lui avec un regard suppliant.  
-S'il vous plait laisser moi la voire il faut que je lui explique  
-Je crois que tu ferai mieux de t'en aller il me semble qu'elle ne veut pas entendre parler de toi  
-Mais je l'aime je ne la laisserai pas...  
-...Si tu l'aimes,le coupa Hagrid,laisse la tu voies bien qu'elle ne veut pas te parler  
Le jeune Serpentard repartis la tête basse les yeux embués de larmes, il fallait pourtant qu'il lui explique il ne la laissera pas comme croire ce genre de choses.  
Hagrid se retourna vers Hermione qui était toujours a bout de souffle la fit s'asseoir et au bout de quelques moments lui dit  
- Je ne veux absolument pas que tu me parles si tu n'en a pas envi cependant si tu as besoin de te confier je suis là  
Hermione n'avait pas le courage de se confier du moins pas encore elle ferma les yeux et s'assoupit un moment la tête pleine de questions.

**********FLASH BACK***********

C'était le jour de la rentrée, Hermione était impatiente de revoir ses amis qui lui avaient tant manqué. Elle était allongée sur son lit toute habillé pensant à tout ce qui s'était passé durant l'été, le mariage de bill et de fleur avait été interrompu par des mangemorts qui avait tous été exterminé par tout les aurors présent dans la salle. Juste après le mariage Harry était partis à la recherche des horcruxes et les avaient détruit peu de temps avant de détruire Voldemort lui-même tout s'était passer a une vitesse folle, elle regrettait cependant ne pas avoir été auprès d'Harry pendant cette dure épreuve. Tout cette été s'était déroulé a une vitesse folle est avait don vu se dérouler des choses incroyable mais la chose la plus incroyable était la sans conteste celle qui s'était déroulé la semaine dernière au terrier. Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à rejoindre ces parents en transplanant pour passer sa dernière semaine de vacances avec eux, trois mangemorts transplanèrent devant elle l'une d'eux leva sa baguette vers elle avant même qu'elle ai pu faire un geste et cria « Mort aux sang de bourbes » c'est a cette instant qu'une voix hurla « AVADA KEDAVRA » croyant sa dernière heure venu elle avait fermé les yeux ne sentant rien elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que les trois mangemorts était étendu sur le sol et derrière eux une silhouette qu'Hermione pu reconnaître en une seul seconde il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy . Elle le regarda déconcerté mais il transplana aussitôt peu après ces amis accoururent auprès d'une Hermione encore sonné de se qui venait de se passer. Elle avait découvert peu après que les mangemorts présent n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy et ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle. Hermione en fut plus déconcerté, Drago Malefoy l'avait sauvait, elle et avait tuer son propre père. La jeune fille rentra malgré tout chez elle après avoirs rassuré ses amis pendant plusieurs minutes. Toujours étendue sur son lit elle se demandait ce qui avait pu passer par la tête du serpentard pour avoir voulu la sauver elle, Hermione Granger qu'il avait insulté durant six longues années mais une voix la fit sortir des ses pensées c'elle de sa mère.  
-Hermiooooooooone dépêche toi tu vas être en retard  
Hermione regarda sa montre, en effet elle allait être en retard si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle se leva d'un coup de baguette magique fini de ranger toute ses affaires et descendit les escaliers le plus rapidement possible ses valises flottant derrière elle, c'était tellement pratique de pouvoir utiliser la magie se dit elle. Elle embrassa ses parents attrapa sa valise et transplana dans les toilettes de la gare afin de ne pas arriver devant les moldus. Elle trouva vite la voix 9 3 /4 regarda furtivement autour d'elle et s'engouffra dans le mur. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles elle vite la locomotive rouge ou était inscrit « poudlard expresse » elle était enfin chez elle. Elle avançât sur le quai et cherchant des yeux des deux meilleurs amis, c'est alors qu'elle entendit un voix derrière elle qu'elle reconnus tout de suite.  
-Hermione, s'exclama Ginny  
-Ginny, ho tu m'as tellement manqué  
-On s'est vu il y a à peine une semaine, mais c'est vrai que tu m'as manqué aussi  
Elles rirent toute deux de bon cœur, et entrèrent dan le poudlard express à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, elles entrèrent dans un compartiment et attendirent Ron et Harry. Ce n'est que deux minutes après elles qui entrèrent eux aussi dans le compartiment.  
-Harry, Ron vous m'avais tellement manqué, s'écria Hermione en leur sautant au coup  
-Voyons Hermione on s'est quitté il y a à peine six jours, lui répondit Ron en l'embrassant sur la joue un sourire malicieux aux lèvre.  
Le train commençait à partir quand Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle devait aller dans le premier compartiment, celui des préfets en chef elle embrassa chacun de ses amis sur une joue et partit une sourire aux lèvres.  
-Elle a vraiment pas changé notre Hermione, dit Harry en souriant décidément la bonne humeur d'Hermione était communicative.  
La jeune Griffondor avança la marche légère vers le premier compartiment se demanda qui pouvait être l'autre préfet en chef mais elle ne tarderait pas à le savoir...


	2. Un préfet en chef innatendu

Elle ouvrit la porte du compartiment et vit la personne qu'elle s'attendait le moins à voir ici. Un grand blond regardait par la fenêtre c'était lui, son sauveur, il avait beaucoup grandi depuis l'année dernière avait abandonné le gel et avait coupé ses cheveux les laissant ébouriffé. En le voyant comme sa elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver désirable.

-Ben qu'est ce que t'as Granger ? Je sais que je suis merveilleux mais c'est pas une raison pour me regarder comme sa.  
-Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? , demanda Hermione encore sous le choc  
-Je suis le deuxième préfet en chef, dit il en désignant son insigne du doigt, Mcgonagall va pas tarder assied toi  
-Ecoutes Drago j'voulais...  
-...Pas la peine de dire quoi que se soit Granger, la coupa Drago, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire je ne suis si horrible que j'en ai l'aire.

Hermione allait répliquer lorsque leur professeur de métamorphose nouvellement élu directrice de poudlard arriva dans leur compartiment leur expliquant les tâches que les deux préfets en chefs devait accomplir tout au long de l'année insistant sur le fait que cette année était une année très importante car depuis le mort de Dumbledore poudlard avait perdu en popularité, trois balles serait organisé cette année le premier pour halloween le deuxième pour noël et le troisième après les ASPICS réservé essentiellement aux élèves de dernière année. Après toute ses explications elle partit en direction du compartiment de l'infirmière, Hermione décidé à remercier Drago lui dit :

-Ecoutes Drago je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu avais fait la semaine dernière sans toi je serais morte je ne sais pas ce qui t'as pousser à faire sa et je ne veut pas te forcer à me le dire mais sache que maintenant j'ai une dette envers toi. Je ne dis pas que j'ai oublié tout ce que tu m'as fait subir durant toute ses années mais je vais tenter de mettre ma rancune de côté si tu en fait autant. Je ne te propose pas de devenir ton amie je te propose juste une sorte de pacte de non agression. On va commencer par s'appeler par nos prénoms sa te va ?

-Je ne veux pas te vexer Grang... Hermione mais je suis pas venu chez les weasmoche pour te sauver je suis venu avant tout pour tuer mon père. Je pensais que tu l'aurais compris ... j'accepte ta proposition du pacte de non agression mais je ne peut pas te promettre quoi que se soit en ce qui concerne St Potter ou weasmoche !  
Elle sourit, Hermione aurait du s'en douter il n'était pas venu pour la sauver, après lui avoir sourit timidement elle s'allongea sur la banquette et ferma les yeux de fatigue.

Il l'a contempla un moment, elle avait beaucoup changé également durant l'été, elle avait grandit elle aussi ses cheveux avait poussé lui arrivant maintenant en dessous des épaules, elle portait un jupe arrivant juste au dessus juste du genou marron et un t-shirt blanc cassé. Il ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver très belle, elle frissonna il prit un couverture sur l'une des banquettes et la lui mit. Après une demi heure de trajet Drago se décida à réveiller la jolie Griffondor endormi il s'avança vers elle et avec toute le délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve lui caressa doucement la joue, elle émit un petit gémissement et ouvrit les yeux sourit à Drago et regarda sa montre il restait un quart d'heure avant l'arrivé du train. Elle s'assit et remarqua la couverture sur elle, avant d'avoir pu dire quelque chose Drago intervint :  
-Je me suis dit que tu risquais d'attraper froid, dit il manifestement gêné, je t'ai réveillé parce qu'il fait que tu t'habilles nous allons bientôt arriver.

Elle le remercia et se précipita vers le compartiment ou elle avait laissé ses amis, Ginny était en train de se préparer les garçons l'ayant laissé pour se changer également, Hermione expliqua à son ami le changement de comportement du Serpentard ce qui ravit Ginny au plus haut point pour une raison mystérieuse. Harry et Ron entrèrent dan le compartiment après avoir vérifier auprès des jeunes filles si elles étaient décentes. Harry se dirigea vers Ginny l'embrassa et l'a fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, Ron quand à lui s'approcha d'Hermione s'assit prés d'elle essayant de se concentrer le plus possible pour ne pas regarder sa sœur embrasser son meilleur ami. Hermione regardait cette scène d'un œil amusée elle avait toujours aimé regarder Ron quand il était gêné, son teint devenait presque aussi rouge que ces cheveux et il se mordillait la lèvre inférieur. Le jeune homme était l'un des seuls à n'avoir pas beaucoup changé durant l'été certes il devenait de plus en plus charmant en grandissant mais il ne c'était pas produit chez lui un changement flagrant comme chez hermione.

Le poudlard expresse arriva à la gare de préaulard, ils descendirent du train tout les quatre et partirent à la recherche d'une calèche vide. Arrivé à poudlard Hermione respirait enfin, elle était réellement de retour chez elle, la jeune Griffondor était tellement excité qu'elle serra Ron dans ses bras ce qui le fit rougir et fit rire le couple.  
-Votre attention s'il vous plait, Mcgonagall venait de commencer son discours de début d'année après la cérémonie de répartition, je voulais d'abord souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et rappeler les règles intérieur du château....  
-Sa y est c'est repartis pour une heure, chuchota Ron dans l'oreille d'Hermione.

Et il n'avait pas tord, Mcgonagall leur expliqua pendant une demi heure toutes les interdiction, mais aussi le fait qu'il y aurait trois bals et qui était les nouveaux préfets en chefs. La nomination d'Hermione n'étonna personne, celle de Malefoy cependant suscita quelques réflexions, sans se soucier du fait que son annonce suscitait tellement de brouhaha Mcgonagall finit son discours en expliquant que cette année les préfets en chefs aurait leurs appartements et que si les élèves avait des ennuis les préfets serait là pour eux. Sur ces mots les assiettes se remplirent et le visage de son voisin de gauche s'illumina. Ron et elle passèrent une excellente soirée à se moquer du jeune couple et de leurs voisins respectifs. Hermione fut d'ailleurs un peu triste de devoir laisser ses amis, c'est donc à contre cœur qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle des préfets en chef, elle donna le mot de passe à l'armure qui était placer devant la porte et celle-ci la laissa entrer. La jeune préfete ouvrit la porte et monta l'escaliers qui menait a ses appartements elle y découvrit une immense salle commune, pourvut d'une cheminée d'une grande bibliothèque, d'une grande table et de plusieurs chaises. Elle entra dans la chambre où son prénom était inscrit sur la porte, tout était décoré dans les tons rouges et or, au centre de la pièce était placé un lit à baldaquin et il y avait aussi une grande armoire où tout ses affaires avait sûrement déjà était rangé, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un somptueuse robe de bal noire et argentée un petit mot était épinglé à la robe « une préfete se doit d'être somptueuse, et je crois qu'avec ceci vous le serez __professeur Mcgonagall ».

Elle referma la porte de l'armoire et de dirigea versa la salle de bain et qui était deux fois plus grande que leurs salles commune, il y avait une grande baignoire semblable à une piscine avec plusieurs robinets doré desquels devait sortir plusieurs type de savon coloré. Hermione se promis de prendre un bain à la première heure le lendemain. Dans cette salle de bain il y avait deux lavabo ainsi que deux grandes glace elle en conclut qu'elle partageait la salle de bain avec Drago. Après avoir fait les tour de leurs appartements commun Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre mit son pyjama et se posa sur son lit et ferma les yeux. C'est à cet instant que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, elle alla ouvrir et fut étonné de voir qui était derrière sa porte. Drago Malefoy se tenait la juste vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama, torse nue la regardait.

-Je suis désolé de te déranger, dit il sans grande conviction, mais Mcgonagall ma dit de te dire que demain il faudrait lui donné nos idées pour la décoration et la musique pour le bal. Et je me suis dit que si on réglait tout maintenant on pourrait dormir plus tard demain, puisqu'elle attend nos suggestions pour demain matin.  
-C'est une bonne idée, je t'en pris entre.

Ils en discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, et ils finirent par trouver quelques idées assez bonne, dont une soirée costumée pour halloween et une soirée cadeau à une inconnu pour noël. Après plusieurs heures de discutions sur le lit d'Hermione, ils finirent par s'endormir sans même s'en rendre compte. Hermione se réveilla très tôt ce matin là, elle ouvrit les yeux et ne retrouva nez à nez avec Drago qui s'était endormi à côté d'elle, il avait sa main posée sur le dos de la jeune fille comme si il avait tenté de la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione, elle avait laissait sa main sur le torse musclée du jeune homme, cette vision la fit rougir mais elle n'enleva pas main pour autant elle continuai à le regarder dormir, il avait l'air si paisible. Elle décida de se lever délicatement et d'aller prendre un bain, elle descendit du lit très doucement retirant de l'étreinte tu jeune homme, lui déposé un baiser sur le front remettant à la fois les mèches tombé devant ses yeux et partit en direction de la salle de bain.

Celui –ci se réveilla au moment ou Hermione ferma la porte de la salle de bain, il regardait autour de lui inquiet, après quelques moment il était rassuré, il s'était endormis ici après avoir discuté avec la Griffondor une bonne partie de la nuit, il s'étira de tout son long et repartis dans sa chambre afin d'aller se préparer pour la journée. Arrivé dans sa chambre il ouvrit son armoire afin d'y trouver son uniforme et fut surpris de voir un costume noir et argent dans sa penderie avec un mot épingler sur le col. « Un préfet en chef se doit d'être somptueux et je crois qu'avec ce ci vous le serez __Professeur Mcgonagall » (et oui elle manque un peu d'imagination !). Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir choisit ses vêtements et entra sans frapper. Il y découvrit une Hermione juste vêtu d'une serviette en train de coiffer ses longs cheveux. Il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder ses longues jambes nues et d'imaginer certaines choses...Elle se retourna, gênée et vît qu'il la regardait.  
- Ben qu'est ce que t'as Drago ? Je sais que je suis merveilleuse mais c'est pas une raison pour me regarder comme sa.

Il lui sourit visiblement troublée par cette phrase qu'il avait prononcé dans le train pas plus tard q'hier. Elle regagna sa chambre toujours vêtu uniquement d'une serviette fit un clin d'œil a son homologue masculin et sorti de la salle de bain. Elle s'étonnait elle-même d'avoir fait sa, c'est el sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'habilla et mis son insigne de préfete en chef, elle sortit de sa chambre d'un pas assuré, pris une grande inspiration et sortit de leurs appartement en se disant « dernière année à poudlard c'est partis ! »


	3. Jalousie et demande

Hermione arriva dans la grande salle, confiante comme à son habitude elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, salua Hagrid et se dirigea vers Mcgonagall celle-ci lui tendit les emplois du temps à distribuer aux élèves. Elle les prit passa dan les rangs des élèves à la recherche des préfets de chaque maison pour qu'ils puissent les distribuer aux personnes de leurs maisons respectives. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les Griffondors affublé de son plus beau sourire distribua les emplois du temps et allât s'installer entre les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde qui l'accueillirent avec un sourire radieux.  
-Ho non c'est pas possible, pourquoi faut il toujours commencer l'année avec un cours de potion ? Pourquoi mon dieu ? Pourquoi ....  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plein Ron, Rogue c'est finit. Les cours de Slughorn sont beaucoup plus amusants. Relativise un peu ! En plus juste après on a défense contre les forces du mal j'ai hâte de voir qui sera notre nouveau professeur !  
-C'est vrai qu'il était pas là hier... j'espère que sa sera pas un fou du genre Rogue ou Quirell.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, le rassura Hermione, je pense que Mcgonagall a des critères très sélectifs elle ne laissera plus personne de maléfique entrer dans cette école.  
-Tu l'oublies, fit remarquer Harry en pointant quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la salle.  
Hermione suivit son regard et vit Malefoy qui entra dans la grande salle.  
-Ce que toi tu as l'air d'oublier Harry c'est qu'il m'a sauvé la vie cet été sans lui ta petite Hermione ne serait plus de ce monde, lui répondit elle  
-Je ne l'ai pas oublié et je remercie dieu chaque jours de t'avoir laisser auprès de nous cependant toi, tu a l'air d'oublier tt ce qu'il nous a fait enduré pendant toute ces années ce n'est pas une bonne action aussi merveilleuse soit elle qui me fera oublier toutes ses mauvaises actions passées.  
Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, tout cela la laissa perplexe, c'est vrai que Drago avait été cruelle avec eux durant toutes ses années, particulièrement avec elle d'ailleurs cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne plus le détester et de sentir une sorte de compassion pour lui. Elle changea de sujet en demandant à Ron si il avait des nouvelles de Percy, elle trouva son idée excellente car deux secondes plus tard le roux commença à pester contre cet « abrutis ».  
Tout trois se dirigèrent vers les cachots où allait se dérouler les cours de potions, ils s'installèrent à une tables sortirent leurs affaires et attendirent Slughorn.  
-Voyons, voyons, voyons lequel de vous pourrai me dire quel est l'intérêt de la potion brise tout ? demanda t'il en s'engouffrant dans la classe  
Il sourit et dit :  
-Bien sur, Miss Granger  
-La potion brise tout est un potion qui comme son nom l'indique est capable de briser n'importe quel matériaux que se soit de l'acier trempé ou même du plastique.  
-Très bien Miss Granger je vois que votre nouveau statut de préfete en chef ne vous a pas empêcher de travailler , comme toujours avec acharnement durant l'été, très bien dix points de plus pour Griffondor  
Hermione rayonna, après quelques minutes d'explications Slughorn les laissa se mettre en groupe de deux afin qu'il puisse préparer leur potion. Chacun des garçons regarda Hermione avec un sourire, mais ne cédant pas à la tentation décida d'aller au fond de la classe afin de préparer sa potion seule et de les laisser tout les deux. C'est au même instant que Drago Malefoy entra dans la salle trempé jusqu'aux os.  
-Je sui désolé professeur j'étais ...  
-Je sais.....monsieur Malefoy le professeur Mcgonagall m'a expliqué aller donc vous asseoir auprès de miss Granger et ...  
Il fit tourné sa baguette et le jeune Malefoy se retrouva sec, après avoir remercier Slughorn celui si alla s'installer prés d'Hermione.  
Elle lui tendit son manuel avancé de préparation des potions niveau 7, celui-ci la remercia d'un regard et tout deux commencèrent la potion. L'atmosphère se détendit quelque peu au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, il arrivait même à la faire rire ce qui n'était pas du goût de trois personnes présentent elle aussi dans la salle. En effet Harry et Ron ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil cette complicité grandissante entre leur pire ennemi et leur meilleure amie il décidèrent d'un seul regard qu'ils n'en parleraient pas à Hermione, après tout il ne faisait que rire. La troisième personne ne le voyait pas de cet œil là, mais que faisait SON Drago avec cette sang de bourbe miss-je-sais-tout Granger, en effet Pansy Parkinson comptait bien remettre de l'ordre dans la tête du serpentard et plus vite que sa.

Les deux heures du cours de potion passèrent à une vitesse folle aux yeux de Drago il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, sa faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri depuis la mort de sa mère plus aucun son heureux n'était sorti de sa bouche jusqu'à cet instant. Il aurait voulu qu'il dure toujours mais la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours le rappela à l'ordre. Il sortit des cachots la mine triste et la tête basse, soudain il entendit un son qu'il aurait préféré ne pas entendre.  
-Dragoooo, dit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers  
-Pansy, dit il en se retournant  
-Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu, dit elle avec une voix qui se voulait sensuelle, tu m'aimes plus ? , lui demanda t'elle avec un moue boudeuse  
-Bien sur que si Pansy, répondit le jeune homme sans grande conviction

Il se pencha et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais avec elle ? Lui demanda t'elle en désignant Hermione du doigt.  
-Tu sait bien chérie c'est a cause de tout ce que je doit faire pour... tu sais quoi... d'ailleurs tu devrai me lâcher elle ne va pas tarder et si elle nous voie tout les deux elle va se douter de quelque chose.  
-Oui d'accord, dit elle en lâchant son bras à contre cœur, mais se soir... Je te rejoindrai dan ta chambre !  
-Super, lui répondit le préfet en chef qui n'avait pas l'air si ravis que sa

***************************************************************************

Hermione sortis accompagnée de Ron, celui-ci avait le teint encore plus rouge que d'habitude, il prit une grande inspiration et dit :  
-Hermionsktveusortirvecmoi ?  
-Tu m'excuseras Ron mais je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que tu as pu me dire, aurait tu la bonté d'articuler quand tu t'adresses à moi s'il te plait, lui répondit elle un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.  
-Ecoutes Hermione, je t'aime bien et tu m'aimes bien...  
-Bref on s'aime bien quoi ! dit une Hermione amusé par la situation  
-Ne m'interromps pas c'est déjà assez difficile comme sa, donc ... on s'aime bien et je voulais savoir si tu... enfin si on... enfin tu vois quoi ?  
-Oui je crois comprendre, écoutes Ron, dit elle en lui prenant la main, tout sa est encore un peu neuf dans ma tête tu sais après la mort de Dumbledore, celle de Voldemort ainsi que de beaucoup de monde, il y a eu beaucoup de changement dans ma vie et je ne pense pas être prête pour un autre changement.  
Voyant la mine déconfite de Ron elle continua malgré tout.  
-Sa ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne suis pas d'accord, cependant je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.  
-J'attendrai, répondit Ron qui comprenait bien la réaction de son amie et ne voulait en aucun cas la presser.  
Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son ami sur la joue lui chuchota un « merci beaucoup » et tout deux repartirent vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal


	4. Un cours et deux versions

En entrant dans la salle de clase de défense contre les forces du mal, Hermione sourit devant eux se tenait le meilleur professeur qu'elle aurait pu imaginer cette année. En effet Remus Lupin se tenait devant eux visiblement heureux de revoir le trio, il leur fit un signe de main discret et commença un cours très intéressant sur les duels annonçant que dans les deux heures qui suivrait les élève allaient devoir s'affronter qu'a l'issu de chaque duel le perdant serait éliminer ce qui donnera une confrontation entre les deux gagnants.  
Hermione battu Ron et Neville à plate couture ainsi que Seamus, elle arriva naturellement en final face à Harry. Troublée de devoir se battre contre son meilleur ami Hermione perdit quelques peu ses moyens mais se repris lorsque Harry la désarma, elle se leva et pointa sa baguette vers Harry le stupefixa, le désarma et fut déclarer vainqueur. Cependant Hermione n'était pas heureuse de cette victoire en sortant du cour elle attrapa Harry par la manche et le tira vers elle.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi quoi ? Lui répondit Harry avec un air faussement innocent.  
-Ne fait pas l'innocent Harry Potter, pourquoi m'as-tu laisser gagner ? Tu joues très bien la comédie, mais je te connais mieux que quiconque et je sais que tu aurais pu dévier mon stupefixe alors je te le demande une nouvelle fois... pourquoi ?  
-Mais voyons Hermione je n'allais quand même pas me battre avec toi...  
-Et pourquoi tu insinues que je suis faible peut être ?  
-Mais pas du tout voyons je n'ai tout simplement pas envi de me battre avec quelqu'un que j'aime plus que ma propre personne... est-ce si dure de comprendre que je ne veuille pas te faire du mal ?  
-Bien sure, répondit Hermione troublée par cette révélation, je suis désolée je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.  
Après avoir embrassée sa meilleur amie sur la joue Harry passa son bras autour de ses épaules et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour aller déjeuner. Ils s'assirent, Harry regardait de tout les côtés cherchant Ginny du regard et Hermione regarda son emploi du temps.  
-Ho non .....  
-Quoi qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda Harry inquiet.  
-On a cours de métamorphose et ... et ...  
-Et ???  
-Et c'est plus Mcgonagall notre professeur, dit Hermione visiblement effondrée par cette nouvelle.  
-Ha oui c'est vrai j'y avais même pas penser à vrai dire. Mais attend.... si on a cours de métamorphose cette après midi sa veut dire ... Yesssss  
Devant l'air étonnée d'Hermione, Harry expliqua que sa leur ferait une après midi de libre le mardi. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de lui rappeler que cette heure n'était pas une après midi de détente mais plutôt une après midi pour travailler, mais Harry était trop heureux de sa découverte pour se faire miner le morale par Hermione. Quand Ron arriva il fut aussi heureux d'apprendre que leur mardi après midi était libre, Hermione était exaspéré mais c'est pour sa qu'elle les aimait, elle pensa soudain a Ron et son cœur s'accéléra était-ce de l'amour ? Elle ne le savait pas encore, elle regarda un peu partout dans la salle et son regard se posa sur Drago Malefoy, il du sentir qu'on le regardait car il se tourna et fixa Hermione à son tour. Gênée la jeune fille baissa les yeux fixant avec une extrême gravité son assiette, elle dévia le regard vers Ron, celui-ci riait aux éclats, il est beau, se dit elle intérieurement (nda : se sera bien une drago/hermione patience...) et il est très gentil, il est drôle et je l'aime beaucoup l'amour viendra plus tard. Elle le regarda longuement et décida qu'après le cour de métamorphose elle lui donnerait sa décision. La jeune Griffondor se leva décidé passa derrière Ron et lui dit qu'elle lui parlerait après le cours de métamorphose. Celui-ci la regarda s'en aller les yeux plein d'espoir et le sourire aux lèvres.

******************************************************************  
En sortant de son cours de botanique Drago accéléra le pas, il savait qu'il était suivi par la pire des furies.  
-Mais attend moi Drago bon sang.  
-Non Pansy, tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit à propos du fait qu'on ne devait plus être ensemble Herm... Granger doit penser que j'ai coupé les ponts avec la plupart d'entre vous alors maintenant laisse moi, je te rejoindrai se soir dans ton dortoir...  
Pansy parti la mine déconfite, le Serpentard lui, avait plutôt l'air heureux il était enfin débarrasser de cette pot de colle et il avait un excuse en plus, la vie était plutôt belle en fin de compte si on mettait à part sa mission ou plutôt ces mission...  
Arriver dans la grande salle pour déjeuner il s'installa à l'écart des autres Serpentard pour pouvoir donner l'impression d'être rejetée. Enfin, il aurait pu donner cette impression, si Crabbe ne s'obstinait pas à lui faire de grands signes de main. Il regarda un peu partout dans la salle, et son regard se posa sur Hermione elle avait l'air songeuse elle aussi quand il vît qu'elle détournait son regard vers lui il baissa les yeux juste a temps mais ne pu s'empêcher de la fixer. Apparemment elle en fût gênée et baissa le regard instantanément, le Serpentard continua à fixer la jeune fille et fût étonné de sentir une pointe de jalousie lorsqu'il l'a vît regarder l'autre Weasmoche.  
Mais il ne s'en soucia pas il continua à manger et parti dans la direction de sa chambre afin d'aller chercher son livre de métamorphose. A l'entrée de leur salle commune il croisa Hermione lui adressa un sourire, il se frôlèrent et il en profita pour lui toucher la main. Il rentra dans sa chambre attrapa son livre et se posa sur son lit, il lui restait encore une demi heure avant le cours de métamorphose. Le jeune homme réfléchit, il avait certain remord... peut être devrait il lui expliquer, elle comprendrait mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de la laisser parler. Il y avait beaucoup plus que sa propre vie en jeu, celle d'Hermione, ainsi que celle de tout les élèves de l'école, il regarda sa montre et vît qu'il ne lui restait plus que minutes, pris une grande inspiration secoua la tête comme pour y faire échapper toute ses pensées et se dirigea vers le cours de métamorphose...


	5. Une réaction innatendu

Le cours de métamorphose se déroula tranquillement cependant il régnait une tension palpable dans la salle indescriptible pour Mcgonagall. En effet Hermione Granger paraissait plus stressé qu'a son habitude et avait l'aire troublée, le jeune Weasley avait un sourire niais aux lèvres et jetait des coups d'œil furtif à Hermione mais le comportement le plus étrange était celui de Drago Malefoy qui, elle le savait, avait des raisons d'être stresser mais semblait perturber par autre chose. Ce cours sur les animagi fut très instructif pour Hermione qui souhaitait en devenir une, le professeur Mcgonagall releva les noms de tout ceux qui souhaitaient le devenir et leur promit de les aider s'ils étaient vraiment motivés tout en les mettant en garde.

-Je dois quand même vous expliquer que pour devenir un animagus il vous faudra vous armez de patience et que sa vous fera du travail supplémentaire, je vais regarder dans votre emploi du temps pour trouver quelque heures de libres afin que vous puissiez vous entraîner. Il me semble que les Griffondors ainsi que les Serpentard ont une après midi de libre le mardi, je verrai ce que je peux faire

Hermione se retourna, vers Harry avec un grand sourire celui-ci lui fit une grimace et elle se détendit. Après le repas elle était montée dans sa chambre et avait croisé Drago qui avait eu une attitude des plus étrange avec elle, Drago Malefoy lui avait touché la main et elle savait bien que c'était volontaire. La jeune Griffondor fut troublée par cette marque d'affection évidente du Serpentard, de plus Ron n'arrêtait pas de se retourner et de lui sourire, elle ne savait plu ce qu'elle éprouvait et se demandait si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Ce n'était pas trop tard, en effet elle n'avait rien dit à Ron bien que celui-ci c'était à priori déjà fait une idée. Elle regarda tour à tour Malefoy et Ron, elle devait choisir... mais ne savait pas vraiment que faire. Quand la sonnerie retentit le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra, elle regarda une dernière fois Malefoy pris une grande inspiration s'approcha de Ron et lui donna rendez vous cinq minutes plus tard devant le saule pleureur. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du saule pleureur elle croisa Ginny.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la Hermione ?  
-Heu... j'ai rendez vous en fait....  
-Ho.... Et qui est l'heureux élu ?  
-MOI, dit une voix derrière eux.  
Elles firent volte face, et se retrouvèrent face à face avec Ron, Ginny les regarda chacun leur tour souri malicieusement et dit :  
-Bon ... Moi faut que j'y aille ... Je vais ... voir.... Heuu ... Harry... Voila, je vais voir Harry.  
-Elle ne ment pas très bien ta sœur  
-C'est vrai, mais elle a été assez gentille pour nous laisser seul... Tu voulais me parler ?

***************************************************************************

Drago sortit de la salle de classe et se précipita jusqu'à ces appartement, il fallait qu'il se reprenne il ne devait absolument pas tomber amoureux d'elle. Il se souvenait des frissons qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il lui avait frôlé la main. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il s'installa prés de la fenêtre et regarda dans le parc c'est la qu'il les vît. Tout les deux serrer l'un contre l'autre en train de s'embrasser, son cœur se serra. Il descendit du bord de la fenêtre sortit de ses appartements, et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentard entra en trombe, se dirigea vers Pansy lui pris la main et l'emmena à l'écart.  
-Tu pouvais plus te passer de moi ? Demanda Pansy d'une voie nasillarde qui se voulait sensuelle.  
-Non mon ange, lui répondit Drago tout en l'emmenant vers la salle sur demande

Arrivé devant la salle sur demande il prit Pansy dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il l'a porta jusqu'au lit et commença à la déshabiller et à se déshabiller, sans plus d'autre préliminaire il entra en elle et commença les va et viens fermant les yeux imaginant une autre personne sous lui.  
Pansy cria le nom de Drago mais il lui mit la main devant la bouche, après ses ébats le Serpentard sortit de la salle sans adresser un coup d'œil à Pansy qui s'était endormis. Même avec sa il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête, il avait pourtant poussé les limites de l'horreur pour la faire sortir mais rien il ne pensait qu'a elle.

***************************************************************************  
Hermione était la allongé sur son lit pensant au merveilleux moment qui venait de se passer, elle se sentait bien avec lui, maintenant elle en était sure c'était le bon.

-C'est vrai, mais elle a été assez gentille pour nous laisser seul... Tu voulais me parler ?  
-Oui a vrai dire j'ai beaucoup repensé a ce que tu m'avais di et...  
-...Attends avant que tu dises quoi que se soit je tenais à te dire que... que je t'aime et que si tu n'éprouves pas la même chose pour moi je comprendrait cependant si tu éprouvais ne serait ce qu'un petit peu de sentiment amoureux à mon égard je serais sans nul doute le plus heureux des hommes que la terre ai porté.

Hermione le regarda longtemps ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire après cette déclaration, elle avait l'intention de refuser mais après ce qu'il avait dit elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Ron, qui apparemment surpris mit un peu de temps pour approfondir ce baiser, il passa ces mains autour des hanches de la jeune fille et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Ils passèrent une après midi de rêve l'un avec l'autre plus rien n'avait d'importance et il auraient pu rester là une éternité jusqu'au moment ou l'estomac de Ron se fit entendre se qui annonçait qu'il était l'heure de dîner.

Hermione regarda l'horloge murale et vît qu'il lui restait une demi heure avant son rendez vous dans la salle commune avec Ron, elle décida donc d'aller prendre un bain. Elle se déshabilla et mi un peignoir se dirigea vers la salle de bain fit couler l'eau et du bain moussant violet et entra dans la baignoire, elle ferma les yeux de contentement. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudainement laissant entre un Drago Malefoy soucieux, il avait l'air de ne pas avoir remarqué la préfete car il se dirigeait vers les lavabos afin de se coiffer.  
-Heu Drago... Dit une Hermione de plus en plus écarlate

Le jeune homme se retourna étonner et vit la préfete qui devenait de plus en plus rouge totalement nue dans le bain, il la regarda et un petit sourire qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps sur ses lèvres se plaça.  
-Tu veux peut être que je te rejoignes Hermione ?  
-Heu... pas vraiment, en fait je suis nue et j'aimerai que tu sortes s'il te plait  
-D'accord, d'accord si tu le veux vraiment je sort... mais tu rates quelque chose ... crois moi ! Ha oui au fait Mcgonagall ma demandé de lui donner les noms des couples pour le bal d'Halloween et de t'annoncer qu'étant préfet en chef tout les deux nous serions obligé d'y aller ensemble, j'avais penser à y aller en vampire...  
-Oui....Oui tout ce que tu veux mais d'abord SORT DE CETTE SALLE DE BAIN !!!  
Elle lui envoya un gant de toilette dans la tête et lui souri tout en lui faisant signe de s'en aller, il lui rendit son sourire et partis.

Dix minutes plus tard Hermione sorti de la salle de bain et s'habilla, et se pressa pour ne pas arriver en retard. Elle sortis précipitamment de la salle commune des préfets et se dirigea directement dans la grande salle où elle vit un Ron souriant qui l'attendait elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa s'assit en face de lui et ils commencèrent à manger. Ils avaient tout deux du mal a se quitter des yeux, Harry arriva suivit de prés par Ginny qui regardait le nouveau couple avec un air moqueur, celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre d'ailleurs pour ce moquer de son frère qui le prit plutôt bien, il se contenta juste de lancer un petit pain dan la tête de sa sœur qui la rata de justesse.

Tout les quatre passèrent une excellente soirée dans la salle commune des Griffondor, en effet les deux couples passèrent leur soirée à parler du bal d'Halloween. Le rouquin fut un peu déçu de devoir y aller seul étant donné qu'Hermione était obligé d'être accompagné par « cette sal fouine ». Après un long baiser passionné donné par Hermione il se sentait mieux, c'est vers dix heures que les couples décidèrent de se séparer. Ron raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à ces appartements, tout deux eurent du mal à se séparer, mais ils résignèrent après de longs baisers et beaucoup de tendresse. Elle entra dans la salle commune et se dirigea ver sa chambre, se déshabilla et entra dans la salle de bain sans même penser a frapper. Elle y trouva un Serpentard blond sortant a peine de la douche une serviette nouée autour de sa taille, des gouttes d'eau sur le torse et le cheveux en bataille.

-Chacun son tour !  
-Oui mais c'est pas juste, répondit la jeune fille, moi j'étais nue alors que toi tu as une serviette !  
-Ho et bien si ce n'est que sa, sa peut s'arranger, répondit le Serpentard mettant les mains sur sa serviette dans le but de la dénouée.  
Hermione se précipita vers le jeune homme mit ses mains sur celle de celui-ci afin de laisser la serviette où elle était. Il lui pris les mains et commença à les caresser, surprise la jeune Griffondor enleva ses mains et le fixa d'un regard interrogateur, il sourit l'embrassa délicatement sur le front ainsi que sur l'une de ses joues et partit en direction de sa chambre. Hermione resta dans la salle de bain dix minutes la main sur la joue et le regard dans vide, elle parut choquée mais ce qui la choquait le plus ce n'était pas la tendresse de Drago c'était plutôt le plaisir que lui avait fait éprouvé cette tendresse...


	6. premiére nuit en amoureux

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla encore choquée par la réaction de Drago et surtout par la sienne. Elle se sentait légèrement coupable de sa réaction, elle se prépara et sortit de ces appartements en vérifiant que Drago n'était pas dans leur salle commune, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle et s'approcha de Ron. Le jeune homme lui sourit d'un sourire radieux lorsqu'il vit sa belle Griffondor s'approchait de lui se qui intensifia le malaise de celle-ci. Pris de grands remords elle l'embrassa comme jamais se serrant contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille

-Toi aussi, répondit elle avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

-Dit donc toi, on devrait se séparer plus souvent j'aime beaucoup nos retrouvailles, dit il avec un sourire coquin.

Elle lui sourit et s'installa à côté de lui, toute la matinée se passa sous le signe de la culpabilité pour Hermione et de l'amour pour Ron. Celui-ci fut très touché par la nouvelle attention que lui portait sa petite amie. Ils durent se quitter à contre cœur après le déjeuner, en effet Hermione devait aller en cours de métamorphose spécial animagi et Ron n'y allait pas.

Arrivée dans la salle de métamorphose Hermione fut un peu surprise de voir qu'ils étaient si peu nombreux, il y avait juste elle et Harry chez les Griffondors deux Serdaigles qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Ernie Macmillan de Poufsouffle et Malefoy à son plus grand malheur.

Ce cours de deux heures fut très instructif pour Hermione, bien que se ne soit que de la théorie elle appris beaucoup de choses qui lui donnèrent encore plus envi de devenir animagus. Elle passa la fin de l'après midi dans les bras de Ron, parlant de tout et de rien elle se sentait si bien avec lui. Elle ne l'aimait pas, pas encore du moins, mais elle aimait se sentir aimer. Dans ses bras elle se sentait apaisée et si sur d'elle et pensait que l'amour viendrait rapidement. Pendant le repas, perdu dans ses pensées elle croisa le regard de Drago qui l'a fixait intensément, elle s'empourpra et détourna le regard.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron ayant observé toute la scène et regardant alternativement Hermione et le Serpentard qui avait depuis longtemps détourné le regard.

-Rien du tout ...

-La fouine t'embête peut être ?

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas c'est pas sa du tout !

Elle lui compta l'épisode de la vieille en omettant volontairement l'épisode des mains et des baisers. Celui-ci devint écarlate, fut pris d'une sérieuse crise de colère, ce n'es qu'au bout d'une heure qu'Hermione ressui à le calmer en lui assurant que si le Serpentard avait fait sa c'était pour le déstabilisé et en aucun cas pour la charmer.

-En plus, dit elle en passant ses mains sous la chemise du jeune homme touchant ainsi ses abdos, tu sais bien que c'est toi mon préféré.

Cette phrase eu pour dont de faire oublier ne serait ce que le prénom de Drago Malefoy de la mémoire du jeune Griffondor. Le moment de se quitter arriva bien trop vite pour le jeune homme et était encore inquiet par la scène de la veille, en embrassant Hermione il l'a serra contre lui pour qu'elle ne le quitte plus.

-Tu veux pas venir dormir avec moi cette nuit ? Demanda t il.

-Je veux bien, mais c'est un peu compliqué, avec Harry a côté on risque d'être bruyant......en s'embrassant, rajouta t elle après s'être rendu compte de son lapsus, mais tu pourrais venir dans ma chambre toi.

-Je croyais que tu n'allais jamais me le demander, lui répondit il avec le sourire, tu m'attend une seconde je vais chercher mes affaires de cours et mon uniforme pour que nous passions la nuit et toute la matinée tout les deux.

Ils se quittèrent en s'embrassant, Hermione couru jusqu'à sa chambre et entrepris de faire un peu de rangement, elle s'était un peu laisser aller mais cet tâche fut rapide puis elle se dirigea vers son armoire à la recherche de quelque chose de plus sexy pour dormir que son vieux pyjama en coton certes très confortable mais vraiment pas sensuel. Elle troqua celui-ci contre un mini short, dont elle ne se souvenait pas la provenance et un débardeur. Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient tout les deux allongés sur le lit d'Hermione s'embrassant et se serrant l'un à l'autre, elle le quitta pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain et lui se changea dans la chambre d'Hermione. En revenant dans la chambre, elle fut agréablement surprise de la carrure du jeune homme, en effet celui-ci ne portait qu'un caleçon et elle pouvait donc voir sans effort son torse nue, qui était elle devait l'admettre bien fait.

Elle se surprit cependant à comparer ce torse a celui de Drago qui selon elle était tout de même plus musclée, elle s'enleva ce genre d'idées de la tête et s'allongea prés de son petit ami.

Ron la trouvait vraiment sexy juste habillées de son mini short et de son petit débardeur, il avait envie d'elle comme jamais, mais calma rapidement ces ardeurs en pensant qu'elle ne sûrement pas être prêtre. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et s'endormi rapidement lui, continua à la contempler avant de s'endormir, il comptait bien la garder toute sa vie et il l'aimerait éternellement le jour où ils feront l'amour sera sans nul doute le plus merveilleux de toute sa vie mais il voulait attendre que ses sentiments soit réciproque et il attendrait longtemps s'il le fallait.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et mis quelques minutes à se rappeler qui était la personne contre qui elle était collée, elle se retourna délicatement et vit que le jeune roux encore endormis. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et le regarda dormir, elle embrassa les lèvres du jeune homme ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller celui-ci approfondis immédiatement ce baiser et serra la jeune fille contre lui.

-Bonjour mon cœur, dit il après avoir passé la main dans ses cheveux.  
-Bonjour, lui répondit elle avec ce qu'il estima comme le plus merveilleux des sourires.  
Elle se leva en direction de la salle de bain pris une douche rapide se changea et retourna dans sa chambre ou Ron était toujours dans le lit l'air pensif. A sa vue ses pensées s'envolèrent il se demandait comment elle faisait pour être plus belle chaque jours d'avantage.  
A son tour il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer, après s'être lavé et habillé il entreprit de se laver les dents quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fou là Weasmoche ? Drago venait d'ouvrir la porte et fut très contrarié de voir Ron dans sa salle de bain.  
- Je suis là parce que j'ai passé la nuit ici avec Hermione.  
A ses mots le cœur de Drago se resserra, il se demandait bien ce qu'Hermione pouvait lui trouver, perdu dans ses pensées il lui lança un regard noir et lui fit signe de s'en aller.

Drago était hors de lui, comment avait elle pu ? Avec Weasmoche en plus ?  
Il se rendit soudain compte que sa réaction était idiote elle ne lui avait rien promis, alors pourquoi se mettait il dans des états pareils ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il oubli ses missions, c'était sa l'important !

Il sortit de la salle commune des préfets et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeune, là il croisa Pansy qui lui fit un clin d'œil très peu discret. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à coucher avec elle la veille, d'accord il était sensé sortir avec elle mais rien ne l'obligeait à coucher avec elle.  
Perdu dans ses pensées il percuta Blaise Zabini

-Hey mec qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? On te vois plus en se moment, tu seras des notre se soir pour la fête des Serpentard ?  
-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas ! J'ai des OBLIGATIONS ! Et se soir je passe à l'attaque !


	7. Première dispute

Après avoir déjeuner Drago traversa la grande salle et se dirigea vers Hermione, Ron le voyant arriver pris celle-ci dans ses bras et l'embrasse dans le cou. Le jeune Serpentard pris son courage à deux mains et tapa sur l'épaule d'Hermione et elle se retourna tjrs serrer contre Ron.

-Je voudrais régler tout les trucs pour la soirée d'Halloween se soir donc si tu pouvais me rejoindre dans la salle commune vers huit heures pour qu'on puisse tout régler sa serait sympas. Et si tu pouvais aussi venir seul sa m'arrangerai. Dit le jeune serpentard désignant Ron avec un signe de tête.  
-Heu... d'accord pas de problème, mais sache que j'invite qui je veux je suis chez moi aussi.  
-Oui mais... ho et puis merde fait comme tu veux !  
Sur ces mots le blond sortit précipitamment de la grande salle l'air plutôt contrarié.

-Non mais pour qui il se prend lui ? Demanda Ron sans vraiment attendre une réponse  
-J'essais pas de le défendre mais sa réaction est compréhensible, réfléchis tu te réveille tranquillement dans ton dortoir et tu t'apprête à prendre une douche et là tu vois un de tes anciens ennemis en train de se laver. Répondit Hermione plutôt nerveuse  
-T'essaies pas de le défendre mais c'est pourtant ce que tu fais et tu le fais bien d'ailleurs. Je ne te comprends pas quand il s'agit de lui, tu l'aimes bien à ce que je vois.  
-Non mais qu'est ce que tu me fais là ? Une crise de jalousie ?  
-Pas du tout je constate juste que tu l'aimes bien, lui répondit le jeune homme avec colère, mais pour qui tu me prends ? Pour un idiot ? Je vois que tu l'aimes bien et je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs.

Celui-ci avait dit cette dernière phrase en regardant Ginny, qui détourna le regard après avoir senti le regard meurtrier d'Hermione.  
-C'est une conspiration en fait ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler au lieu de te faire des films comme ça ?......... Ho et puis non j'men fiche de tes explications laisse moi tranquille, je suis vraiment déçus par vos réactions.

Elle partit à son tour de la grande salle bien plus contrariée que Drago avant elle et se dirigea vers le cours de botanique, comment pouvait il croire sa ? Jamais elle ne les avait trahi... tout cela l'agaçaient au plus haut point. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle ne répondit à aucune question du professeur durant tout le cours. Désappointé par l'attitude de son ami, Harry la rattrapa à la fin du cour, après lui avoir expliqué ses problèmes la jeune fille tomba dans ses bras el larme.

Harry était hors de lui, il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'attitude de Ron et de sa sœur, Hermione avait toujours été là auprès d'eux et même Harry avait le cœur meurtris par ce manque de confiance venant de Ron.  
Il emmena Hermione jusqu'à sa salle commune et la laissa après qu'elle l'ait rassuré, se dirigea vers la salle commune des Griffondor, et commença à chercher Ron des yeux.

-RON WEASLEY ! Dit Harry en le trouvant ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme.  
-Mais qu'est ce qui te prends à crier comme sa ?  
-Est est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait à Hermione ? Tu l'accuse de te tromper et avec Malefoy en plus mais t'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ?  
-Mais tu l'aurais vu le regarder, elle le dévorait des yeux et elle le défendait....  
-Ecoutes moi bien Ron, je ne te le répéterais pas Hermione est une personne de confiance et je t'interdis, oui je t'interdis de douter d'elle. Elle a des raisons de le défendre je te rappelle qu'il lui a sauvé la vie, et tu devrais toi aussi lui en être reconnaissant.  
-Mais ce que tu sais pas, c'est qu'elle la vu à moitié nue et je suis sur qu'elle a aimé sa !  
-Et c'est Hermione qui t'as raconté cette scène j'imagine ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle te l'aurait dit si elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Non mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Je te préviens si tu ne t'excuses pas et que vous vous disputez jusqu'à ne plus vous adressez la parole je serais de son côté.

Sur ces mots Harry tourna les talons à la recherche de Ginny, Ron était abasourdie de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, laissant son amour propre de côtés il décida d'aller chercher Hermione dans sa chambre. Il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte de la salle commune des préfets mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Il se promit de s'excuser le lendemain à la première heure, mais pour cela il devait d'abord envoyer un hibou.  
Hermione de son coté était dans sa chambre en larme, Hysteria (nda : de muse) en fond sonore, après avoir tout dévasté dans sa chambre elle s'était effondré sur son lit et s'était endormie très soucieuse.

***************************************************************************  
Drago revint pour 20 heures, et fut très étonnée de ne pas voir la jeune Griffondor dans leur salle commune, puisqu'elle n'était pas venue le soir même dans la grande salle pour manger il s'attendait à la voir le nez dans les bouquins. Il entendit de la musique provenant de la chambre de celle-ci et décida d'aller voir. Il ouvrit la porte délicatement et y découvrit une Hermione endormit sur son lit l'air soucieuse entouré d'un étrange capharnaüm inhabituel dans une chambre si bien rangé d'ordinaire. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui caressa doucement la joue, ce qui eu pour effet de la réveiller instantanément, elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive lui, demanda t il d'une voix bien plus douce qu'a l'ordinaire.  
-J'ai... je me suis...

Elle repartis dans une autre crise de larme, il l'a calma et l'a pris dans ses bras sans aucun arrière pensé, il l'a porta jusqu'à leur salle commune la posa sur le canapé et partis rangé la chambre d'hermione.  
Après une heure de rangement il revint dans la salle commune où Hermione dormait encore, il prépara deux tasses de chocolat chaud fumantes et vint lui apporter. Comme dans sa chambre il lui caressa les cheveux, ce qui la réveilla tout aussi rapidement qu'une heure avant.

Elle se leva, le remercia et commença difficilement à lui compter l'histoire qui l'avait tan tourmenter cet après midi.  
-Je suis désolé, lui dit il sincèrement navrée d'être la cause de tout ses soucis.  
-Tu n'y es absolument pour rien Drago, les seuls fautif c'est cette imbécile de Ron et sa trop curieuse de sœur. Je préférerai qu'on change de sujet, tu voulais me parler à propos de la soirée ?  
-Oui, je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait peut être se déguiser en vampire, mais un genre de vampire grunge, j'ai pensé a une grand manteau en cuir un pantalon noir déchiré un peu partout et un t-shirt moulant, je m'ébourifferai les cheveux et je me ferai le teint pale avec des fausses gouttelettes de sang sortant de ma bouche ainsi que des fausses dents de vampires. Toi tu pourrais être une vampire plutôt sexy avec une robe corset rouge assez longue sans manche que j'ai vu dans un magasine de déguisement, je te la montrerai elle est vraiment magnifique. Si bien sur mon idée te plait...  
-Oui j'aime assez le côtés grunge, faut dire que sa va me changer un peu de me relooker même si ce n'est que pour une soirée.

Ils parlèrent longtemps et partirent ce coucher tard, Hermione arriva dans sa chambre et fut très étonnée de voir que tout été rangé, elle se promit d'aller remercier Drago après avoir pris une bonne douche. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller le remercier, il l'a devança et entra dans sa chambre.  
-Je suis venu te donner le magasine de déguisement  
- Merci Drago, merci pour tout vraiment.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit :  
- Encore merci je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi !  
Il partit le sourire aux lèvres, heureux le processus avait commencé mais pas de la façon dont il le pensait et il en était très heureux.


	8. Excuse et faute

Le lendemain Hermione se leva encore troublé pars les événements de la veille, elle avait encore le cœur serré par sa dispute avec Ron mais beaucoup moins grâce à Drago. C'est donc avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme qu'au couché qu'elle se leva, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais c'est en sortant qu'elle découvrit quelque modification au niveau de la décoration.

En effet, des pétales de roses était étalé partout sur le sol et sur son bureau trônait un grand bouquet de rose rouge dans un vase en cristal, elle ouvrit la carte posé a coté.

Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, je me sui rendu compte que mes réactions étaient vraiment idiotes je t'aime tellement... Je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es tout pour moi, sans toi je serais perdu.  
Je joins à la lettre un pendentif qui symbolise l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, tu n'as aucune obligation de le porter bien sûre, mais sache que si tu le portes je comprendrait que tu m'excuses et je tâcherait à l'avenir de ne plus jamais te faire du mal et de jamais plus laisser ma jalousie maladive prendre le dessus sur mon amour pour toi.  
Je suis désolé, Je t'aime.

A coté se trouvait une boite blanche qu'elle ouvrit et où elle découvrit une chaîne en argent, avec un pendentif en forme de cœur orné d'un petit diamant, ce cadeau toucha profondément Hermione elle savait que Ron avait du mettre toute ses économies dans se cadeau ce qui l'ému au plus haut point. Elle s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre, en chemin vers la grande salle elle rencontra Drago qu'elle serra dans ses bras et qu'elle remercia encore.

La jeune Griffondor avait gardé le pendentif dans sa poche ne sachant que faire avec, avant d'entrer dans la grande salle elle....

****************************************************************************************  
Le jeune Serpentard arriva dans la grande salle encore perturbée, il ne comprenait pas ses réaction face à Hermione, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus sa risquerait de tout gâcher, il ne devait pas. Il s'assit à l'écart comme tout les matins pour prendre son petit déjeuner, soudain Millicent Bulstrode s'approcha de lui, avec une démarche féline et un regard provoquant, elle avait beaucoup changé en un été s'était beaucoup affinée et s'habillait beaucoup plus sexy.  
-Je peux m'installer à côté de toi ?  
-Tu t'installes où tu veux t'es libre de tes mouvements.  
-Mais pourquoi es tu aussi agressif ? Lui demanda t elle avant de poser l'une de ses mains sur la cuisse du jeune homme.  
-Enlève ta main, je ne te le dirai pas deux fois, dit il en le foudroyant d'un regard digne de son père.

Elle s'exécuta, mais resta assise à ses côtés lui frôlant « involontairement » la main où la cuisse. Enervé par la jeune fille il se leva et entrepris de partir de la grande salle, en chemin vers leur salle commun il croisa Hermione qui le serra dans ses bras et le remercia. Il avait tellement envi de l'embrasser de la serrer fort et de la garder près d'elle mais celle-ci relâcha son étreinte et parti en direction de la grande salle.

Le jeune Serpentard se dirigea vers sa chambre mais sans savoir pourquoi il repartis en direction de la grande salle. En entrant son cœur se resserra, elle était là dans les bras de cet imbécile qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Sans même s'en rendre compte il s'approcha de la table des Serpentard et commença à flirter ouvertement avec Millicent, celle-ci étonné mais très ravie répondit à ses flirts par quelques caresses au niveau des cuisses du jeune homme.

****************************************************************************  
La jeune Griffondor avait gardé le pendentif dans sa poche ne sachant que faire avec, avant d'entrer dans la grande salle elle pris une grande inspiration mis le collier autour de son cou et entra dans la grande salle.

Hermione se dirigea vers la table des Griffondor où Ron était déjà installé, il se retourna vers elle et vit qu'elle portait le collier, il se leva et lui souri doucement. Elle s'approcha de lui et il lui pris les mains, elle le serra dans ses bras et lui, resserra cette étreinte afin de sentir son parfum lui chuchota « je suis désolé, je t'aime ». Elle posa une de ses doigts sur la bouche du jeune homme pour le faire taire, Harry regardait la scène plutôt fière de lui tout de même c'était grâce à lui si tout allait bien entre ses amis. Un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres il dit :

- Vous êtes vraiment incroyable tout les deux heureusement que je suis là !  
-C'est vrai, dit Ron toujours serré contre Hermione refusant à tout prix de la lâcher.

Celui-ci du cependant relâcher son étreinte, car la jeune fille était affamé, elle pris son petit déjeuner, et posa son regard vers la table des serpentard ou elle sentit une pointe de jalousie monter en elle. Drago était là à côté de Millicent Bulstrode qui le touchait et se collait à lui. Elle détourna le regard et vît Ron qui riait aux éclats, manifestement détendu par cette réconciliation, elle souri à la vue de celui qu'elle adorait voir rire. Il le remarqua et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser celle-ci ne le rejeta pas mais n'approfondi pas le baiser. Ginny arriva dans la grande salle et sans un mot elle s'installa le plus loin possible d'eux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione surprise que Ginny ne soit pas venu dire bonjour à Harry.  
-Et bien, hier on s'est un peu disputé au sujet de.............. votre dispute et je crois que j'ai crié un peu fort...  
-Tu crois, l'interrompis Ron, je crois bien que tout poudlard t'a entendu, tu y as été assez fort, plus qu'avec moi, je t'assure.  
Hermione se sentait vraiment coupable si Harry et Ginny s'était disputés c'était de sa faute, elle comptait bien régler cette histoire ce soir après le fin des cours.

La journée se déroula calmement et le soir Hermione était bien déterminée à s'expliquer avec Ginny. Arrivé dans la salle commune des Griffondor elle embrassa Ron et parti en direction du dortoir de Ginny, arrivé devant la porte de celle-ci elle lui frappa à la porte et dit :

-Ginny, c'est moi, Hermione ouvre moi s'il te plait !  
-Entre  
-Ecoutes Ginny je sais que tu t'es disputé avec...  
-...Tout sa ne te concernes pas, tout est déjà de ta faute, si tu ne fricotait pas avec Malefoy.  
-Je ne « fricote » pas avec Malefoy je...  
-... Arrêtes Hermione je te connais mieux que quiconque et je vois bien comment tu regardes Malefoy....  
-...Non mais tu vas arrêter de me couper la parole ! Je ne fricote pas avec Drago, quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il m'a sauver la vie, JE LUI DOIS LA VIE. Tu comprends sa ? Forcément j'ai de l'affection pour lui sans lui je serais morte, il a tuez son père et m'a sauvé la vie. Ton frère a eu l'air d'avoir compris je ne vois pas pourquoi, toi tu ne comprends pas. De plus si Harry s'est énervé comme sa, c'est que tu es mon amie et qu'il n'a pas compris que tu puisses me reprocher quelque chose comme sa. C'était par pure incompréhension.... Il t'aime tu peux en être sur mais Harry et un peu... comment dirais-je excessif quand il s'agit de ses sentiments. Ecoutes le, il viendra s'excuser j'en suis sur, maintenant si tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance je comprendrais mais sache que je suis là si tu as besoin !

Sur ces mots elle sortit de le chambre de Ginny, se dirigea vers le dortoir de Ron afin de lui souhaiter bonne nuit ce qu'elle fit. Elle rentra ensuite dans son dortoir et vit Drago assit sur le canapé l'air soucieux fixant la cheminée avec intensité. Elle s'installa à ses cotés, posa une main sur son épaule celui-ci se retourna et commença à la fixer. Tout les deux continuèrent à se fixer pendant un certain temps, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Drago la fit taire d'un seul regard. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille qui répondit très doucement au baiser. Mais ce doux baiser se transforma très vite en baiser passionné, Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti sa auparavant elle était apaisé et excité en même temps mais soudain se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se leva brusquement en disant :  
-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
Et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre les larmes aux yeux, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre elle se tourna vers Drago qui paraissait assez perturbé et lui dit.  
-Ne dit rien, je t'en pris.  
Une larme coulait déjà sur sa joue, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête à contre cœur, arriver dans sa chambre le jeune homme était troublé par ce baiser, il avait senti un tel plaisir en l'embrassant et un telle déchirure quand elle l'avait arrêté qu'il se sentait coincés entre deux sentiments. Cependant il était satisfait, il lui avait fait de l'effet, il l'avait senti et donc à partir de maintenant c'était à lui de la séduire maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente.


	9. Un ami très compréhensif

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et Hermione qui se sentait toujours coupable de ce baiser était aux petits soins avec Ron pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir dans le dortoir des préfets en chef, la jeune Griffondor évitait soigneusement son homologue masculin et se contentait de l'ignorer lorsqu'il l'a fixait pendant les cours. Elle savait cependant que se soir elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter, c'était le bal d'halloween et ils étaient sensé y aller ensemble et ouvrir le bal.

Ce matin là elle resta quelques minutes dans son lit à regarder le beau roux à ses côtés, un sourire bienveillant s'installa les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle posa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme comme à son habitude et commença à le caresser doucement comme à son habitude, à son tour il ouvrit les yeux et sourit.  
-Bonjour mon ange  
-Bonjour, lui répondit elle avant de l'embrasser  
-Il est tard on devrait se lever, dit il en mettant une jambe hors du lit  
-Ho non j'ai d'autres projet moi, lui répondit elle un sourire coquin au lèvre attirant le jeune homme par le bras, celui de rester au lit avec toi toute la matinée ensuite, seulement tu devra t'en aller pour permettre à ta jolie petite amie de se préparer pour le bal où elle te rejoindra.  
Cette perspective eue l'aire de réjouir Ron qui s'empressa d'embrasser sa petite amie et de la serrer contre lui, il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à aller plus loin et il attendrait mais il adorait la sentir contre son corps.  
Cette matinée passée, les deux amoureux se quittèrent après plusieurs baisers fougueux, ils se retrouveraient le soir mais ne resteraient pas longtemps ensemble car Ron devait quitter le château pour rejoindre sa mère jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Vers quatre heures après avoir travailler, elle entrepris de commencer à se préparer pour le bal, elle entra dans la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain parfumé à la rose. Elle sortit de son bain et ouvrit le sorcière hebdo ou elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, elle pris sa baguette magique la dirigea vers ses cheveux et murmura une formule, Hermione tourna la page et pointa sa baguette vers sa peau murmura une nouvelle fois une formule se regarda dans le miroir et parût satisfaite du résultat. Elle repartit dans sa chambre afin de finir de se préparer elle ouvrit son armoire et pris la robe qu'elle avait commandée il y a quelques semaines, la déposa sur le lit, elle se déplaça vers sa coiffeuse afin de se maquiller et de se parfumer.

C'est à huit heures qu'elle se décida à sortir de sa chambre, Drago l'attendait dans leur salle commune et commençait à trouver le temps long, il portait comme il l'avait dit un jean noir ainsi qu'un T-shirt de la même couleur mais très moulant laissant ressortir ses muscles saillants et un long manteau de cuir. Il s'était fait le teint blanc à l'aide d'une formule et ses cheveux était gominé tout en restant un peu ébouriffé (nda : si vous arrivez pas à voir ce que je veux dire cherchez pas c'est un peu dur d'exprimer ce que j'imagine... désolé) il avait transformé deux de ses dents en canine et des gouttes de faux sang était dessiné sur son menton et c'était vernis les ongles en noir, un vrai vampire assoiffée de sang. Il se retourna et vit qu'Hermione le regardait, il arqua un sourcil pour montrer sa stupéfaction mais fut éblouie par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, Hermione était tout simplement éblouissante.  
La jeune fille portait une robe corset couleur sang très longue et avait des chaussures de la même couleur, son teint blanc faisait ressortir ses yeux couleur chocolat ainsi que ses cheveux qu'elle avait teint en noir. Elle s'était fait une French manucure rouge et blanche et elle avait mis du rouge à lèvre de la même couleur que sa robe et pour finir avait posé un châle en satin rouge sur ses épaules.

Drago continuait à la fixer d'un air ahurie, celle-ci émit un petit gloussement malgré elle ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées, il lui proposa son bras qu'elle pris sans hésitation et tout deux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. En chemin ils croisèrent un couple de zombie, un autre de fantômes et trois couples de mangemorts, se déguiser en mangemort d'assez mauvais goûts d'après Hermione mais n'émit aucun commentaire se rappelant qu'elle s'était promis d'avoir le moins de contact possible avec le Serpentard.  
Arrivé dans la Grande salle tout les regard se braquaient sur eux, ils formaient réellement un très beau couple et si les élèves ne savait pas qu'ils se détestaient ils auraient tout de suite pensés qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils devaient ouvrir le bal avec une valse, Hermione était un peu gênée de devoir danser avec le Serpentard devant tout le monde, elle adressa un sourire radieux à Ron qui lui rendit. Arriver au centre de la piste de danse Drago mis une main autour de la taille d'Hermione et mis l'autre dans la main de la jeune fille, il la serra contre lui et il commencèrent à danser. La jeune Griffondor était troublée par ce qu'elle ressentait, elle était tellement bien auprès de lui, son parfum enivrant son souffle dans son cou et sa main si douce, elle essayait de se refréner mais elle se sentait défaillir face a se jeune homme qu'autrefois elle haïssait.  
Drago, lui sentait apaisé auprès d'elle, il aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours, que cette chanson ne s'arrête jamais, mais ceci arriva et il relâcha la jeune fille à contre cœur qui partit en direction de ses amis sans un mot pour lui. Celui-ci partit en direction d'une table vide et pris une bièraubeurre, regardant avec rage les personnes voulant s'asseoir à sa table. Mais Millicent Bulstrode ignora ce regard plein de rage s'approcha de Drago et s'installa sur ces genoux, elle était déguisé en fée démoniaque et portait une jupe qui ressemblait d'avantage à une ceinture qu'a une jupe.  
-je t'ai manquer, lui dit elle d'une voix sensuelle tout en lui caressant la cuisse remontant dangereusement vers son point sensible.  
-Pas vraiment, répondit il avant de se lever et de partir à l'autre bout de la salle Millicent sur ses talons.

De son côté Hermione avait rejoins ses amis, Harry était déguisé en Elfe de maison, Ginny en fée sa robe blanc cassé et ses ailes doré faisait flamboyer ses cheveux roux et Ron lui n'était pas déguisé puisqu'il devait partir plus tôt que les autres.  
-Mais tu aurais pu te déguiser quand même, regarde ta sœur elle s'en va et elle s'est quand même déguiser, lui reprocha Hermione.  
-Je suis déguiser regarde, il mit des lunettes rondes et releva ses cheveux ou il avait dessiner un éclair. Je suis déguisé en Harry Potter !  
Cette réponse inattendue détendit l'atmosphère, qui était tendu depuis plusieurs semaines entre les quatre jeunes gens. Harry proposa à Hermione de danser, elle fut surprise mais accepté avec plaisir. Il dansèrent et Hermione se blottit sur l'épaule de Harry celui-ci chuchota :  
-Tu sais Hermione, je t'adore  
-Bien sur je le sais, répondit Hermione levant la tête et fixant intensément les yeux verts de son meilleur ami, et j'espère que tu sais que c'est réciproque.  
-Ne t'énerves pas et sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, mais...  
-Harry tu m'inquiètes là qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
-Il se passe que j'ai remarqué qu'entre toi et Malefoy...  
-Ho non tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, non s'il te plait pas toi....  
-Ecoute Hermione je crois que je te connais mieux que quiconque, mieux que toi-même a ce que je vois, et je sais lire dans ton regard et tu regardes Drago avec tellement de passion que même Ron l'avait remarquer, je sais lire en toi Hermione et je vois bien qu'avec Ron tu n'es pas si heureuse que tu le prétends. Je vous aime tellement fort tout les deux... tout les trois, dit il en regardant Ginny qui parlait avec un Serdaigle déguisé en troll. Je ne veux absolument pas te voire perdre la flamme, dans tes yeux tu n'es pas heureuse Hermione malgré tout ce que tu pourrais dire.

Il continuait à la fixer attendant une réponse mais elle ne répondit rien, se rapprocha d'Harry les yeux embuées de larme resserrant son étreinte, soudain elle sentit un main sur son épaule, elle se retourna et vit que Ron lui tendait la main elle remercia Harry d'un regard et se serra contre Ron.

Harry avait raison et elle le savait, elle devait se séparer de Ron mais la jeune fille avait tellement peur de le perdre, à cette pensée elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Après ce baiser elle reposa sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme, elle sentait son cœur battre fort et elle savait qu'elle en était la cause cette pensée lui fendit encore plus le cœur.  
Des larmes coulait sur ses joues, elle devrait le faire et elle devait le faire se soir parce qu'après il partirait en vacances avec ses parents et elle ne le reverrai plus qu'a la rentrée. Ils dansèrent longtemps, et Hermione sécha ses larmes, elle prit la main de Ron afin de l'emmener à l'écart pour lui parler mais celle-ci fut arrêtée par Ginny qui venait s'excuser et lui expliquer qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec Harry. Après une accolade amical, le deux amis discutèrent de tout ce qui avait pu se passer lors des semaines où elles ne s'étaient presque pas adresser la parole, Hermione qui tenait à parler à Ron ne pu pas le faire car à peine avait elle fini de parler avec Ginny qu'il était temps pour les deux Weasley de s'en aller.

Ron l'embrassa, lui promit de lui donner des nouvelles et Ginny quand à elle promit de veiller sur son frère, Harry la pris dans ses bras quand les deux roux partirent. Lui seul savait ce qu'elle ressentait, lui seul pouvait la comprendre, elle aurait tellement aimer que tout soit simple comme elle aurait aimer pouvoir aimer Ron tout serais si facile. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, dans les bras de Harry qui la consolait tant bien que mal, il voulu la ramener dans sa chambre mais elle tenait à rester dans la grande salle jusqu'à la fin du bal comme une préfete en chef digne de se nom.

Ils passèrent toute la soirée à discuter et Harry tentait tant bien que mal de redonner le sourire à Hermione, celle-ci regardait Drago collé par cette immonde Millicent Bulstrode soit disant déguiser en fée maléfique, mais pour Hermione elle était plutôt déguisée en prostitué. C'est vers deux heures du matin qu'Hermione se résigna à rentrer alors que la fête était loin d'être fini. Harry la raccompagna et lui donna du courage en l'embrassant sur le front, elle se retrouva dans la salle commune et s'assit sur le canapé, tout cela était trop dure à supporter et elle repartis dans une crise de sanglot. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'au même moment Drago rentrait dans la salle commune celui-ci se précipita vers elle et la pris dans ses bras et entrepris de lui caresser les cheveux.

Se rendant compte de la présence à côté d'elle et de la main dans ses cheveux, elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu métallisé et sans savoir pourquoi elle ......


	10. Joie et peines

Se rendant compte de la présence à côté d'elle et de la main dans ses cheveux, elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu métallisé et sans savoir pourquoi elle s'approcha timidement de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci, tu es toujours là pour moi je ne l'oublierai jamais, merci infiniment.  
Sur ces mots elle se leva et parti en direction de sa chambre, elle se changea se doucha et se fit tomber sur son lit, elle repensa a la soirée et fut de nouveau secouée de sanglot, à la simple idée qu'elle devait rompre avec Ron parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Drago Malefoy, le garçon qu'elle avait détester pendant six longues années.  
Quand Drago entra dans la salle de bain il entendit Hermione pleurer, il décida d'ignorer ces larmes qui lui arrachaient le cœur et d'entrer dans la douce. Peut être devrait il aller la consoler ? Peut être devrait il la laisser pleurer ? Il ne savais pas et il ne voulais pas le savoir tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle sort enfin de sa tête. Cependant ce qu'il fit ensuite ne l'aida pas à oublier Hermione, bien au contraire, il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille qui était étendu sur son lit s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui et s'endormi rapidement, le jeune Serpentard la posa sur son lit lui caressa les cheveux et entrepris de partir.  
-Drago, murmura un petite voix derrière lui.  
-Oui, lui répondit il  
-Est-ce que tu peu rester avec moi cette nuit ?  
-Bien sur, répondit il en désignant le fauteuil, je vais m'installer là.  
-Non... je veux dire avec moi, dit le jeune Griffondor tapotant la place vide a côté d'elle sur le lit et la tête baisser.

Le jeune Malefoy s'approcha doucement du lit et s'installa prés d'Hermione, celle si se rapprocha de lui et il finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Tout deux passèrent la moitié de la nuit éveillé dans le bras l'un de l'autre, Drago caressait un des bras d'Hermione et celle-ci à la grande stupeur du Serpentard ne le repoussait pas.  
Ils finirent par s'endormirent tout deux apaisé par la présence de l'autre, à son réveil Hermione sentait deux bras sur ses hanches mais ne reconnut pas ceux de Ron, elle se retourna en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme a ses côtés. En voyant le visage angélique du serpentard, elle se souvint avec douleur des évènements de la veille, de la discussion avec Harry, de la crise de larme et de la fin de soirée dans les bras de Drago.

Elle sourit à ce souvenir, et sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'approcha de Drago et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller, au moment où Hermione se séparer de lui elle sentit une main la rapprocher de lui et le jeune Serpentard lui rendre son baiser. Oubliant tout ce pourquoi elle pleurait la veille, Hermione colla son corps sur celui de Drago, son cœur s'emballait elle ne se retenait plus, il était le seul à avoir se pouvoir là sur elle, le pouvoir de lui faire tout oublier. Il passèrent un long moments à s'embrasser avec passion mais durent se séparer par manque d'oxygène, il restèrent longtemps ainsi collé l'un à l'autre sans prononcé un mot s'embrassant par moment. C'est Drago qui brisa le silence après avoir reçu un baiser passionné d'Hermione :  
-Qu' est ce que je dois comprendre ?  
-Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus trop où en j'en suis, je suis si bien avec toi, les moments où je suis dans tes bras sont merveilleux mais il y a ...  
-...Weasley je sais ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne sais pas où tu en es j'attendrais. Répondit le Serpentard avec un ton peu convaincant.  
-Oui il y'a Ron mais pas seulement parce qu'il est mon petit ami, aussi parce qu'il te déteste et que tu le déteste, il y a aussi Ginny et les autres Griffondor.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura t il en caressant doucement ses cheveux, si Ginny est vraiment ton ami elle comprendra et je te laisserai le temps qu'il te faudra pour l'expliquer a Weasl... à Ron.  
En guise de remerciement elle l'embrassa langoureusement et tout deux passèrent la plus belle matinée de leur vie dan les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'est au moment où leurs estomacs se firent entendre qu'ils décidèrent d'aller déjeuner. Tout deux descendirent vers la grande salle avec une sorte de pincement au cœur et se séparèrent après s'être « malencontreusement » frôlé la main, mais le geste ressemblait plus à une caresse qu'à un frôlement. Hermione rejoignit Harry à la table des Griffondors un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.  
-Et bien, on dirait que tu vas mieux, lui dit le jeune sorcier ravi de voir sa meilleur ami dans un meilleur état que la veille.  
-Oui c'est sur, je vais mieux mais à vrai dire c'est pas très difficile d'être dans un meilleur état que celui dans lequel j'étais hier.  
Hermione se décida à raconter à Harry tout ce qui c'était passé hier et se matin, elle n'osait pas affronter son regard car elle croyait l'avoir déçus. Le jeune Griffondor lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la juger et que les sentiments ne se commandaient pas.  
-Tu comptes quand même passé ton après midi a préaulard avec moi comme c'était prévu ?  
-Bien sur je ne laisserai aucune de tes admiratrices avoir le privilège de me prendre ma place, répondit la jeune fille en désignant de la tête trois cinquièmes années qui regardait Harry en gloussant et en tortillant des mèches de leur cheveux.  
-Ho mais je ne sui pas le seul qu'on admire, répondit-il en désignant Malefoy qui fixait Hermione avec intensité, celui-ci voyant qu'il était observé tourna rapidement la tête.  
Hermione remonta dans sa chambre afin de prendre une cape plus chaude un bonnet et des gants, elle se remaquilla et avant de sortir de la salle commune des préfets en chef griffonna un mot sur du parchemin et le laissa en évidence sur la table devant le canapé.  
Leur après midi fut plutôt paisible et Harry se montrait très protecteur envers Hermione, il lui expliqua que cette nouvelle histoire d'amour entre elle et le Serpentard ne l'enchantait pas, mais que le bonheur de celle-ci passait avant tout. Hermione savait qu'elle avait réellement de la chance d'avoir un amis comme Harry à ses côtés il était tout pour elle à la fois un ami, un frère et un confident.  
Arriver au trois balais, il burent une bièraubeurre et Harry questionna Hermione.  
-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire exactement avec Ron ?  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment encore, je pensais lui dire au moment où il rentrerait parce que je ne peux pas lui envoyer un hibou pour rompre se serait trop cruel.  
-Tu as raison mais réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas lui dire, tu sais Ron ne le montre pas mais il est très sensible montre lui bien que tu l'aimes comme un ami et que rien ne changera je te conseil par contre d'éviter de lui parler de Malefoy directement il risque de nous faire une crise cardiaque.  
Hermione rie de bon cœur, de toute façon elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler de Drago, du moins pas avant un bon bout de temps et pas avant que leur amitié soit redevenu ce qu'elle était avant leur liaison.

Le lendemain alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle avec Harry un hibou arriva et laissa tomber une lettre pour Hermione et Harry. La jeune fille regarda son voisin avec inquiétude mais ouvrit l'enveloppe et y découvrit deux lettres destinées à chacun d'entre eux. Ils prirent chacun leur lettre et commencèrent à la lire.

Hermione  
C'est avec une profonde tristesse que je t'écris cette lettre, en effet hier s'est déroulé un terrible évènement, alors que nous étions en train de dîner, hier soir des mangemorts ont pris d'assaut la maison et sans que nous aillons eu le temps de tous transplaner ils avaient commencé à attaquer. J'imagine que tu te doutes bien de la suite de la lettre maman est morte ainsi que Ron et Charlie, Fred ma agrippé juste à temps et c'est enfuit avec moi. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'annoncer sa comme sa mais je ne voulait pas que tu l'apprennes dans le journal.  
Je serais de retour à l'école pour ma sécurité dans l'après midi et je tenais à te prévenir.  
Ta sœur de coeur Ginny.

Manifestement Ginny avait beaucoup pleuré lors de l'écriture de cette lettre car des taches de larmes était présente sur sa lettre. Hermione poussa un cri de désespoir qui retentit dans toute la grande salle et sortit en courant elle courra jusqu'à sa salle commune mais ses jambes devenu trop faible pour la porter cédèrent laissant Harry la rattraper et la prendre dans ses bras.


	11. Sinistres retrouvailles

L'après midi arriva rapidement, Hermione et Harry ne se restèrent toute la matinée dans la salle commune des Griffondors dans les bras l'un de l'autre le regard perdu dans le vide. C'est à 14h qu'ils se décidèrent à sortir de la salle commune pour se diriger vers l'entrer du château main dans la main où ils attendraient Ginny.

-Alors Potter on sort sa petite amie, lança Pansy Parkinson.  
-Lâche moi sale bouledogue, répondit Harry el lui lançant à la Serpentard un regarde remplit de rage et de tristesse  
-Bin pourquoi tu pleures Potter ? Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu étais un sale petit...  
Avant que Blaise Zabini ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase Harry lui avait déjà sauté au cou, il le rua de coup de poing, le visage du serpentard se couvrait de sang ainsi que les mains d'Harry mais sa ne l'empêcha pas de continuer, il était accroupi sur Blaise et le frappait avec une rage telle qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Ce n'est que cinq minute plus tard que le professeur Lupin réussit à les séparer à laide d'un sort, Zabini fut emmené d'urgence à l'infirmerie et Harry du aller dans le bureau de Mcgonagall. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un regard sans expression manifestement mélangé entre la peine et la colère.  
-Je comprends votre peine monsieur Potter, tous les professeurs sont affectés par cette nouvelle mais je pense que frapper un élève était vraiment un très mauvais choix à faire, je ne vous renverrais pas monsieur Potter mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous donner un retenue et de retirer cinquante points à votre maison. Vous pouvez aller chercher Miss Weasley.

Hermione, elle était resté dans le couloir le regard perdu dans le vide des larmes coulait sur ses joues et attendait le retour d'Harry. Celui-ci ne fut pas long rassura Hermione d'un seul regard et tout deux repartirent en direction de l'entrer du château. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivé et attendirent Ginny en silence. Quand elle arriva enfin, Hermione eut du mal à la reconnaître, elle avait le teint très pale et des cernes bien prononcé sous les yeux, elle prit la rouquine dans ses bras et la serra avec beaucoup d'intensité.

Elle laissa le jeune couple se retrouver, ils avaient besoin plus que quiconque d'être dans les bras d'une personne qu'ils aimaient, et repartis en direction de la salle commune des préfets en chef. Arriver là bas, elle s'installa sur la canapé et tenta de s'endormir, c'est à se moment là que Drago arriva l'air anxieux.  
-Hermione, dit il visiblement soulagée, je m'inquiétais on ne t'a pas vu de toute la matinée et j'ai entendu un histoire débile comme quoi tu serai parti de la grande salle ce matin en courant poussant un cris de rage.  
-Oh Drago, fut la seule réponse de la jeune fille qui s'effondra sur le canapé, secouer de nombreux sanglots.  
Le jeune Serpentard s'approcha d'elle sans lui poser de question la pris dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce calme. Elle pris une grande inspiration et lui expliqua que Ron, sa mère et l'un de ses frères était mort à la suite d'une attaque de mangemorts. Drago la serra encore plus contre lui, comment des hommes pouvait être aussi cruel, il devait faire quelque chose, il avait mis sa mission de côtés trop longtemps et elle avait d'ailleurs pris un drôle de tournure jamais il ne pensait tomber amoureux d'Hermione et cela allait sûrement compliqué ses projets.

Plus tard le jeune Serpentard força Hermione à descendre pour aller dîner, arrivé dans la salle commune ils se séparèrent et tout les regards était tourné vers celle-ci. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de les ignorer et se dirigea vers Harry et Ginny qui en la voyant sourirent. Le déjeuner se déroula normalement mis à part l'intervention de Mcgonagall.  
-Votre attention s'il vous plait, j'ai une annonce à faire, un malheur c'est abattus la nuit dernière et Ron Weasley et mort tué par d'anciens mangemorts en quête de vengeance. Cet événement est malheureux et je vous prierai de ne pas importuner , Miss Granger ou Miss Weasley qui n'ont pas la moindre envi de répondre à vos questions indiscrète. Une noce commémorative sera organisée demain, ceux qui souhaitent dire un mot en sa mémoire peuvent venir me voir.  
Tout les trois passèrent leur soirée a se rappeler de bons souvenirs avec Ron et rirent de bon cœur, Harry leur conta l'histoire du « félétone » ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez Hermione.  
Ils se quittèrent vers vingt deux heures, et Hermione retourna dans son dortoir, elle ne trouva pas Drago dans la salle commune et frappa à sa porte n'entendant pas de réponse elle entra. Il était là, endormi et ne portait seulement qu'un pantalon de pyjama et ressemblait à un ange allongé sur son lit ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Elle s'approcha de lui le regarda dormir li caressa la tête, ayant le sommeil très léger Drago sentit une présence auprès de lui, reconnaissant le parfum enivrant d'Hermione il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Ce n'est qu'au moment ou il sentit Hermione s'en aller qu'il l'attrapa par a taille la faisant tomber sur lui.  
-Sa va mieux ? Demanda t-il avant d'embrasser le front d'Hermione  
-Oui merci, lui répondit elle en souriant.  
Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, et il entrepris de découvrir le corps de la jeune fille avec ses mains. La caressant très doucement et d'un main experte il lui arracha quelques gémissements, celle-ci caressait les cheveux du jeune homme avec bonheur. Soudain e la main de Drago commença à remonter sous la jupe d'Hermione, il la regarda et celle-ci l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.  
Il remonta donc sa main, et elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou elle en embrassa chaque centimètre carré s'attardant parfois sur certains endroit qu'elle sentait sensibles en les titillant avec sa langue. Drago sentit son corps frémir, elle savait tellement bien s'y prendre avec lui il était tout à elle et elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle rapprocha son corps de celui du jeune serpentard signe qu'elle était prête à aller plus loin.

-Tu en es sure ? Demanda t il  
Pour seul réponse elle l'embrassa avec passion, et caressa son torse, il lui enleva sa jupe et son chemisier la laissant en sous vêtement, il la regarda longuement et son regard s'attarda sur le tatouage qu'Hermione avait sur la hanche gauche. Ce tatouage représenté trois lettre entremêlé et il pouvait très bien distinguer un H un R un G et un D. Drago leva un sourcil interloqué se demandant quand avait elle pu se faire se tatouage se demandant si le D était pour lui ou non. Hermione qui comprit l'incompréhension du jeune homme lui dit :  
-Je me le suis fait faire en début d'année c'est un tatouage magique, c'est un peu le reflet des personne que j'aime et sa change si j'ai une nouvelle personne dans ma vie, elle pointa le D inscrit sur son tatouage et dit, toi.

Cette nouvelle mit du baume au coeur du Serpentard, il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle mais n'avait pas osé lui demandé ce qu'elle ressentait, maintenant il en était sure il faisait partie intégrante de sa vie au même titre que Potter et Weasley avec qui elle était amie depuis de longues années. Il la serra contre elle contre lui, et commença à embrasser son ventre puis chacun de ses seins après avoir enlevé habillement le soutien gorge de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se cambra signe qu'elle était prête, il retira donc son pantalon et la culotte de la jeune fille. Il entra très délicatement en elle, elle poussa un soupir de contentement et puis il commença les va-et-vient, lui faisant gémir son nom, tout au long de l'acte il continua à l'embrasser et à caresser son corps en lui murmurant des « je t'aime ». Puis il atteignirent l'extase au même moment, Hermione cria le nom de Drago ce qui amplifia le bonheur de celui-ci, il la pris dans ses bras et elle se pelotonna contre son torse et tout deux finirent par s'endormir.


End file.
